The video quality achievable during real-time live video sharing is heavily dependent on the signaling quality, reliability, and consistency of the underlying communication network and of the connections to the network by video sharing devices. In situations in which there is no guarantee of a reliable, high-quality connection, techniques for reducing the network bandwidth consumed during video sharing are sometimes applied. Some existing methods for reducing network bandwidth consumption involve resolution reduction techniques, such as pixel reduction techniques, in which the resolution is uniformly reduced across each video frame. These techniques make no distinction between important objects or features depicted in each video frame and nonessential features depicted in each video frame.
These and other existing techniques may yield unacceptable results when used in certain public safety applications, such as when performing live video sharing during a car chase or while in pursuit of a suspect on foot. For example, a resolution reduction technique might obscure an important detail in the video frames such as a license plate number or a distinctive facial feature.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by suitable symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.